


🌊⛰🔥🌪Avatar of Legends: Story of Izuku🌊⛰🔥🌪

by LucyHeart32



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Redemption, Beifong Family Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, Iroh Being Awesome like always, Izuku being a badass Avatar, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Neglectful Midoriya Inko, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Pining Todoroki Shouto, Protective Aang, Protective Beifong Family, Protective Korra, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is a Good Friend, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, Yagi Toshinori | All Might is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyHeart32/pseuds/LucyHeart32
Summary: WaterEarthFireAirLong ago, these four elements played an important role in the world. However, once peace became possible—the world forgot about the Avatar. After finally being found for so many years, Midoriya Izuku understands his destiny and sets out to bring peace to the world once more. But is the world of Quirks ready for the boy?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Masaru/Bakugou Mitsuki, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Tsukauchi Naomasa, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya izuku & Beifong Family
Comments: 30
Kudos: 155





	1. Prologue: A New Legend is Born

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Back!!! With a brand new TodoDeku fanfic! For a while though, I thought I had lost all passion for writing...but having sat down and thinking about it, I've come to realize something. I truly do love writing fanfiction, and don't give a damn what other people have to say about it! That's why no matter what, I'll never lose my passion for writing ever again!

**SCHEDULE UPDATE (Pin Name on Fanfiction.net is: Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail):**

**Boku no Hero Academia:**

**1) Avatar of Legends (AO3): 20 chapters**

**2) Burn Like A Phoenix (AO3): 20 chapters**

**3) Delphic (AO3): 20 chapters**

**4) Descendants of the Intoner (AO3): 20 chapters**

**5) Electro Vector and Gravity Manipulator (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**6) In/Between (AO3) 20 chapters**

**7) Irregularity (AO3): 20 chapters**

**8) Kingdoms (AO3): 20 chapters**

**9) Linked (AO3), (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**10) Nine Kyojin of The New World (AO3): 20 chapters**

**11) Omega (AO3): 20 chapters**

**12) Operation (AO3), (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**13) Phantasm (AO3): 20 chapters**

**14) World of Tomorrow (AO3): 20 chapters**

**Banana Fish (AO3):**

**1) FREEDOM (AO3): 20 chapters**

**D. Gray-Man:**

**1) Didymo (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**2) Gray (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**3) Exorcists in Earthland (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**Digimon:**

**1) An Adventure to Remember (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**Fairy Tail:**

**1) Celestial Being (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**2) Fairy Tail Adventures (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**3) Modern Day Dragon and Princess (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**4) The Adventures of Fairy Tail (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**5) Watching The Adventures of Fairy Tail: 20 chapters**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn:**

**1) SOLAS (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**2) Spiritual Sky (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**3) The Third Heiwajima Brother (AO3), (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**4) The Sky's Wind Guardian (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**Naruto:**

**1) Energy of Life (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**2) Heart of Iron (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**3) Legend of the Blind Ninja (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**4) Return of the Sage (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**5) Road to Peace (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**6) Sovereign (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**Pokémon:**

**1) Adventure to the Orange Islands (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

**To Aru Majutsu no Index:**

**1) A Certain Powerful Level 0 (Fanfic.net): 20 chapters**

* * *

_Water…_

_Earth…_

_Fire…_

_Air…_

_Long ago, the four elements lived in harmony, but...all of that changed when the Fire Nation attacked. The only person capable of putting a stop to them was the Avatar—Master of all Four Elements._

_The Avatar that was chosen from that time was a young Air Bender. At first, he rejected his fate and vanished, but reappeared. After accepting his destiny, and with strong bonds and will...the Fire Lord was defeated, as was the Fire Nation._

_Peace had finally been restored._

_Years passed after the Fire Lord’s defeat, and a new Avatar was born. A fierce, but determined Water Bender who brought not only peace, but harmony to the world._

_And now…_

_A new legend begins…_

_In the form of a boy, who will bring about a new era…_

* * *

Somewhere out in Musustafu forest were two women, both had different colored robes on. One representing fire, while the other represented earth. These two were known as the Elemental Nomads, and have been hiding from the world for a very long time.

The world has changed dramatically from what it was once before. Before normal civilians did not possess abilities of their own, but as the world changed so did they. Abilities known as “Quirks” came to be, passed down by their ancestors and onto a new generation. 

As a testament to how much this world has changed, the term “benders” was now a lost art that was no longer performed—save for a few who chose to uphold the sacred art. The Elemental Nomads of the Four Temples were no exception. 

As for why both the women were out here in the woods in this specific area, it was very simple really. The oracle had proclaimed that the Avatar was here. For centuries they have waited for the birth of the new Avatar. But after Avatar Korra...no new Avatar had been brought into the world.

It was a sign that things were truly at peace, and that the Avatar was no longer needed in the world. But the harsh reality is this...the Avatar will always be needed.

There were those that theorized the reason as to why there wasn’t a new incarnation of the Avatar. Because a new threat hadn’t arisen yet, and that’s why a new Avatar was not born into the world.

But things are different now.

A new Avatar is now born into the world, and they were tasked with finding the new Avatar. Strange that the new Avatar would be all the way out here in the forest all alone. Had something happened?

“Hey...Hien?” The second woman speaks up.

“What is it, Jun?” Sister Hien questioned.

Jun looked hesitant in speaking up again, but did so anyway, “Well, it's just...why would the Avatar be all the way out here in such a quiet and isolated forest?”

Hien didn’t hesitate to answer, “Who can say? Perhaps the newly born Avatar came out here in hopes of seeking isolation or sanctuary from the modern world,” she theorizes, “No one cane truly understand how the Avatar thinks or feels, but I can understand why you’re concerned for their well being.”

“I am,” Jun doesn’t bother to deny it, “The Avatar is the true bringer of peace, unlike…”

“All Might, yes?”

Jun frowned, “Perhaps it's just me feeling some kind of way, but the thought of some man with a Quirk like his claiming to be the “Symbol of Peace, is just…”

Ludicris, she wanted to say.

In all of the ancient textbooks it had been recorded that the one to bring peace amongst the world would be the Avatar—not a man with a Quirk that wouldn’t be able to stand up against true evil. Compared to the Avatar, this...All Might character was not looked at greatly in their eyes.

Not one bit.

“Wait.” Hien halted her movements along with her companion.

“What is it?” The Sister would only react in such a way if she sensed something, and judging by her reaction just now...she most definitely sensed something.

“Is it…?” She didn’t finish her sentence as her eyes opted to focus on something else. Before their very eyes was a giant tree with a human size hole in the center of it. She’s not sure what it was, but something was telling her that this tree was important, as was that hole in the center of it.

Hien understood that as well and moved towards the giant tree, but didn’t get that far as vines shot out at her, prompting her to defend herself. She creates four earth walls to protect her from the vines by just stomping her foot on the ground.

“Sister Hien!” Jun saw some vines come at her and she was forced to defend by using fire bending. How she hates having to hurt nature, but if it's trying to hurt her first, then she will defend herself by retaliating.

Meanwhile, Hien could sense that the vines weren’t being hostile towards her or Jun. If anything, they were trying to protect the individual that was currently hiding inside the tree.

With that in mind, she put down the four walls she put up around her. Just as she did that, the vines came at her again, but she was not worried.

“Please calm yourself!”

Saying those words may have just saved her life as the vines stopped just inches from her face. Her expression was a calm one, not at all bothered by the fact that she could have been seriously hurt by the vines had she not stopped them with her voice.

“I am Hien—Bĕifāng Hien.” 

Jun’s eyes widened as the woman used her full name. Never have the Elemental Nomads given out their full names, but Hien did so without hesitation, but why?

Hien slowly raises her arm, her fingers touching the tip of one of the vines, “I’m sorry if we scared you, but please believe me when I say that we aren’t here to hurt you, but to help you.” Her tone was soft and gentle, like a mother talking to a scared child and trying to assure them that everything will be alright.

Slowly, the vines move away from both her and Jun. Hien didn’t move from her spot as she sensed the person from inside the hole was slowly coming out. Jun looked up and was taken by surprise when she saw the person coming out of the tree was just a child. 

A young boy with short green hair, but could tell that the lower half was starting to grow, matching green eyes, and wearing only pants. He had no shirt on and looked a little dirty, but healthy.

_‘So young! What is he doing out here all by himself? Where are his parents?’_ Jun was starting to really worry now.

Hien smiled at him, “Would you like to come down from there?”

The boy looked unsure at first, but felt he was in no real danger and slowly came down from the tree...by using Air Bending!

Jun was gaping like a fish, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing and turned her attention to Hien, who didn’t look at all fazed. Then...this boy is…

Safely landing on the ground, the boy just stood there as Hien approached him slowly. Bending down just a few feet away, she held out her handkerchief before him, “You have some dirt on your face, let’s get that cleaned up, shall we?” She was waiting for the boy to give her permission to touch him.

With a hesitant nod, the boy let her wipe the dirt from his cheek. Doing soft and gentle motions as she wipes the dirt off. The boy standing still the whole time.

When she was done, she smiled and put her handkerchief back in her pocket, “I’m sorry if we scared you, but we’re not here to hurt you. Can you tell me your name?”

Again, he looked hesitant to answer, but with the gentle look from the woman before him not being annoyed or angry because of his hesitancy answered. 

“Izuku…”

His voice was so soft and quiet that they barely heard him. But they did.

“Izuku is a really nice name.” Hien tells him, still with a gentle tone, “Do you have a last name?”

At her innocent question, tears began to gather in his eyes. Hien’s heart broke at the very sight of this small child crying in front of her like this. Having six children of her own, the last thing she wants is to see them cry, regardless of how old they get.

“S—She...mommy...didn’t want me anymore…!” Izuku’s shoulders were shaking as he fought to keep himself from crying, but failed as the tears fell.

Jun stood there behind Hien with a look of horror and sadness for the boy as it was painfully obvious to them that his mother had either abandoned him or given him up for adoption for whatever reason.

Feeling her heart give out to the boy, Hien gives him a hug without hesitation. Izuku stilled by the sudden action, but hugged the woman back as her hug reminded him of his...he couldn’t even say it without crying.

“Don’t waste your tears on someone who would abandon such a kind and special child like you.” Hien gently tells him, “That being said, would you like to live with me?”

“Eh…?” Izuku wasn’t expecting the woman to ask him that. Pulling away from the hug, Hien smiles, “Come live with me, Izuku. You may not understand right now, but you are a very special child. Not only that, but no one deserves to be alone or think they’re alone.”

Placing her hands on either side of his cheek, she continues to smile at him, “So I’ll ask you again...will you come live with me?”

If this was a dream, then Izuku didn’t want to wake up. He nodded his head with budding eagerness as this woman wanted him to live with her and not push him away.

“Great!”

Jun had to smile herself. This boy may possibly be the next Avatar, but in this moment right here...he looked like just any ordinary child.

They left the forest, Izuku holding Hien’s hand the whole time. Both were radiating happiness as they found a complete piece that was missing from their lives. While Hien loved her children, she was devastated when she found out that she couldn’t have any more children, but made sure to give the children she had all the love and attention they deserved.

In the back of her mind however, she was still distraught by not being able to have any more children, but hid her sadness well. 

Now she has a chance to become a mother to another child—that she may not have given birth to, but will raise with love, kindness, and support. 

Giving him a side glance, she feels the grip of his tiny hand and makes a vow.

_‘I may not know what the future has planned for you, but I swear that no matter what happens...you will not be alone.’_

  
  


**_“And so...a new story is about to unfold.”_ **

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**⛰Avatar** **Bĕifāng Izuku⛰**


	2. ⛰ Chapter One: Bĕifāng Izuku⛰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets a boy who reminds him of himself.

**Location—Bĕifāng Family Estate**

Somewhere near the mountains in Japan, was a large estate that could be large enough to hold more than one house on the property. Outside the estate were two large gates that had the Flying Boar insignia etched on it. This symbol has been with the Bĕifāng for many generations, it is their very symbol of identity. Even in this era the Bĕifāng family is still very much influential, with their very name holding power and influence as part of the Great Families.

Despite the family originating in China, they have connections in Japan, Taiwan, and other parts of Asia. One member of the family was a member of the Hero Commission, another family member was a Lieutenant of the Police Force, teacher, etc. 

Oddly enough though, not one member of the family was a hero. They had no interest as they don’t see heroes in a good light, ie when Grandma Bĕifāng explained that there was more to Endeavor that meets the eye—no one refuted her claim.

Grandma Bĕifāng’s words were absolute.

In one of the backyards of the estate was a teenage boy about 177 cm tall, short, curly green hair with the lower half tied into a low ponytail that was braided and slung over his shoulder. 

This boy was Bĕifāng Izuku—formally Midoriya Izuku.

Currently, he was practicing his form every morning like always. He had changed from that small, scared, abandoned child to a capable teenager who can protect himself and hold his own in a fight.

So much had changed for him that even till this day wonders if this is all just a dream. But it’s not, this has become his new reality. The reality of him being told that he’s the Avatar, and that like his predecessors before him, or previous lives—he was to restore balance and bring peace.

Naturally finding all this out scared him for he felt like he wasn’t ready. His mother assured him that he was not alone, and that their family will be with him all the step of the way. 

And they were.

He thinks of his life before becoming an official member of the Bĕifāng family. 

When he told his family about everything before coming to live with them, he learned first hand just how powerful and influential his family really are. Since he couldn’t remember the name of the orphanage he had escaped from, he decided to take them there instead, having remembered the landscape at least.

Not sooner had he brought them there, his newest adopted mother barged right into the place. Jun kept him outside and waited for his mother Hien to come back out. It didn’t take her very long as she came walking out with poised grace, while the matron of the orphanage was reduced to begging on her knees and pleading for forgiveness.

Too late.

The Bĕifāng’s had spread to the media about the condition of the orphanage, and the head matron’s abusive and prejudice behavior towards one of the children who was Quirkless (that child being him). She was arrested, her reputation in tatters, and the orphanage shut down permanently. 

All of the children there either went to better homes, or were adopted by families that were personally screened by social workers and given thorough background checks.

After that whole fiasco was over and done with, Izuku was officially adopted into the Bĕifāng Family. Back then he was too young to fully understand the politics of the situation and doesn’t remember much. 

What he does remember is his adoptive mother telling the authorities that should Midoriya Inko ask about him in any way—

—let her know so she can deal with her personally.

And that was the end of that.

When he was brought to his new home to meet his new family a part of him was worried that his siblings might not like him. His fears were unnecessary however as the moment they saw him, they welcomed him with open arms. 

His brothers, sister, mother and grandmother made him feel so loved and accepted. There was nothing else he needed in life but them.

Being the Avatar is something he still had a hard time wrapping his head around. But with the loving support of his family, he knows he’ll be okay.

Having finished, he got in a resting stance and breathed deeply before exhaling. 

The sound of clapping made him open his eyes to see who it was. To his delight it was his sister. 

“Biyu!” He greets with happiness.

Biyu is the same age as Izuku, it was hard to tell who was the older one between them, but she was determined to keep calling him "Izuku-niisama." She’s the spitting image of Opal, who many people in the family have compared her to many times. Light brown skin, soft green eyes, she has long mint green hair that reaches her middle back.

“Your form is looking good as always.” Biyu said with a smile.

“Of course, I learned from the best.” And he was being honest when he said that. His mother, father, grandmother, and siblings had beat their different styles of Earthbending into his head, and he took each lesson to heart.

Biyu did some stretches, “Can’t believe we’re starting middle school today. I'm a little nervous.”

Izuku nods, “Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine.”

"Yes!" She smiled.

“How about a little warm up spar before we leave."

Smirking she got into an Earthbending stance, “Don't go easy on me.”

Izuku responds in kind, “Wouldn't dream of it.”

**Spring—Location: Nabu Middle School**

“So this is where we’ll be going to school.” Biyu stared at the unknown building of their middle school. The two may be from a prestigious family that goes back decades, but they weren’t pampered by any means. 

They went to public school and were surrounded by many children their age, but when they gave their last names...let’s just say making friends was no longer possible.

Throughout their Primary school days the only people they could rely on were each other. Hopefully things will be different here, but Lan wasn’t holding her breath.

She felt her brother hold her hand and had to smile. Izuku was truly a kind soul in spite of the bad hand life dealt him at the beginning, but things are different now. 

“Ready?” Izuku says gently to her.

Giving him a half hearted shrug she smiled, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

If anything, hearing her say that made Izuku squeeze her hand, “I’m here.”

“So am I.”

Together, the two siblings walk through the gate and step inside the building to start their new school life. Who knows what sort of experience and encounters they’ll discover here. 

Only time will tell.

* * *

The siblings were seated next to each other and just sat there as everyone chatted around them. Biyu had prided herself as being a very observant person, along with her brother, so when her eyes landed on a certain boy with tall purple hair and tired eyes—she was intrigued.

Judging by the look on her brother’s face, he also noticed but didn’t say anything. 

She’s not sure what it is, but there’s something about him that interests her. Izuku probably has the same feeling as she does, too.

To be that far away and isolated...how lonely he must really feel inside.

“Hello, class. As of today you are all no longer in primary school. Now, you are junior high school students—on your way to deciding what sort of future you choose.” The teacher said to them.

Biyu already knew what she wanted to do. And so did her brother. Izuku may be the Avatar—Master of all Elements and Keeper of Balance, but he was still a normal kid.

Okay, maybe he wasn’t like all other “normal” kids, but he told them that he no longer wanted to be a hero. 

And they all supported his decision.

They all knew the reason for his change of heart was because of how both he was treated before he came to live with them, and him as the Avatar feeling that heroes have many flaws that some refuse to accept or understand.

Sometimes she had the urge to hunt down Bakugo Katsuki and punish him. 

Izuku doesn’t like talking about his past, and they don’t try to force him. 

“Before we begin, let’s introduce ourselves. Starting with…” He trailed off.

Biyu tuned out some of the introductions out, opting to look out the window, same as her brother was doing. She only started paying back attention when the purple haired boy stood up out of the corner of her eye.

“Shinsō...Hitoshi.” 

She could feel it. 

The atmosphere suddenly shifted the second he said his name. There were some students that didn’t bother to hide their sneers when they looked at him. Even when he sat back down they were still looking at him with hostility. 

That wasn’t good.

She saw it was Izuku’s turn next.

He stood tall and proud, “Bĕifāng Izuku.”

Once again, the atmosphere changed.

Instead of hostility, it was replaced with astonishment and fear. The whole class turned their heads to look at Izuku when he said his full name. Even that boy Shinsō looked astonished—probably thinking that it was surprising that two rich kids like them would be in a school full of commoners. That was what they were thinking anyway.

Izuku sat down and it finally became her turn. Copying her brother, she stood tall and unafraid, “Bĕifāng Biyu.” 

Now they looked like they were about to have multiple heart attacks. Two members of the prestigious Bĕifāng family were attending their school.

She sat back down with a sigh, _‘Talk about a sure way to start off the first day.’_

* * *

Izuku wasn’t surprised when some of the students either avoid them out of nervousness or wanting to approach in hopes of gaining fame by being ‘friends’ with two members of the famous Bĕifāng family.

And here he was hoping middle school would be different. But he doesn’t give up hope just yet. From what he can sense there’s one person who was different from the rest.

Shinsō Hitoshi.

The boy who held his head high even when faced with hostility by some students, who probably knew him from his previous school. Probably biased towards him because of his Quirk. Shinsō’a not the first person to be discriminated against because they have a seemingly ‘weak Quirk’ or ‘villainess’ one.

Society has truly changed, and not for the better in his opinion.

Humans may have seemingly evolved over the years...but have they really?

“He’s all alone.” Biyu said, standing next to his desk.

“I know, they don’t want to be anywhere near him—probably because of some rumors currently being spread around by people who went to the same elementary school with him.” Izuku deduced.

Biyu frowned, “That would explain the whispering and glances thrown in his direction.” People will place false labels on anyone for the most simple things, like appearance or their Quirk.

Or lack thereof.

Isolating and treating someone different just because they can, or because they aren’t like everyone else. Treating them as though they were nothing but unwanted pests that had no business mingling with them in society.

That’s how her brother was treated before.

But that won’t happen ever again, not if she had anything to say about it.

“Ah, he’s leaving.” Izuku points out.

The two watch him leave, but unfortunately his departure got the attention of four guys who followed after him. Izuku frowned, giving his sister a look. 

Looks like there will be bullies everywhere no matter where you go.

Finding them wasn’t all that hard, not with Izuku able to sense people both with his Seismic Sense, and his connection to the world—he can find anyone so long as they are within his range.

They found them at the back of the school building, but what they saw made Izuku’s blood boil. Shinsō was on the ground, curled up in a ball and covering his head with his arms as a way of protecting himself.

**_BA-BUMP_ **

_Izuku was on the ground, covering his head and begging for another boy to stop hurting him as all the other children around them simply watched._

_‘It hurts…’_

_‘Someone save me…!’_

He didn’t hesitate to earthbend the four jerks away from his classmate, sending them all flying away from him. Biyu ran over by the purple haired boy’s side, not even bothering to ask if he was okay because it’s clear that he wasn’t. 

Izuku didn’t hesitate to stand in front of them, acting as an unmovable rock that won’t be moved by anything. His eyes bore holes into the four boy’s who were picking themselves off the ground before glaring at him, only to freeze at the person they were glaring at.

“B-Bĕifāng…!” One of the boy’s gasped.

Humans are cruel.

Izuku understands this, and knows very well just how cruel they can really be. He experienced it before coming to live with the Bĕifāng Clan, but just because he was saved from the pain of the past doesn’t mean everybody else was.

“Leave.” 

Biyu had already helped Shinsō up off the ground and just stood there watching them. Shinsō didn’t speak a word, but judging by the look on his face, he was surprised that he was being helped.

“What…?” Another boy spoke.

Irritated, Izuku stomps his foot on the ground, causing the earth to move underneath the four bullying jerks, making them let out pathetic yelps as the earth moves underneath them. 

“This is your last warning…” Izuku frowned at them this time, “...leave... **_NOW_ **!”

They didn’t need to be told twice as they scrambled to get up before running away like the frightened little children that they are. Izuku watched them leave, they won’t try to attack them but he just wanted to make sure.

After they turned around a corner and were no longer in sight he finally turned his attention over towards his classmate. Biyu had one of his arms over her shoulder while looking at his visible injuries.

Izuku approached them, “Your injuries don’t look serious, but we should still take you to the infirmary. Can we?” He didn’t want to be demanding about it for the simple fact that his classmate was just beat up, then saved by two classmates who didn’t want to hurt him, but instead helped him.

The purple haired teen was quiet for a moment before finally speaking, “Yeah…”

With his permission they brought him to the infirmary where the nurse there was kind enough to look over Shinsō’s injuries. Luckily they were only bruises, but the fact remains he still needed to be looked over.

After the woman left it was just them. It was a little awkward with just the three of them in the room. Biyu looked like she wanted to say something, but ended up staying quiet and simply opted to wait for their classmate to say something.

“Why did you do that…?”

_‘He finally spoke.’_ Izuku was relieved to hear the boy’s voice, even though the first words that came out of his mouth were a question about their motives for helping him. Better than nothing.

“Because it's wrong.” Izuku responded.

Biyu nodded her head in agreement, “Four against one isn't how a fight should be.” No matter how you look at it, it was an unfair fight with Shinsō being on the other end, defenseless and unable to protect himself against four opponents.

“Bullying jerks.” She muttered, but both boys still heard her. 

A bitter snort was heard after, telling them that Shinsō had experienced this before. And unlike today, no one probably helped him back then.

“I’m surprised,” Shinsō said, “Who would have thought I’d be helped out by you guys of all people.” 

Izuku wasn’t offended by his words as they were used to it, “You’ll find that me and my sister aren’t like most rich kids.” Quite the opposite really. Bĕifāng’s they may be—their whole family were far from the typical quiet, poised, and polite rich kids you see nowadays.

“Most people don’t know that we Bĕifāng’s are more than meets the eye.” Biyu added.

The dumbfounded look on Shinsō’s told them that he was really expecting them to be like most kids from rich families. But to see them so down to earth like this was a surprise.

He rubbed the back of his neck suddenly as he started to get nervous all of a sudden, “So, hey...I’m not really good at this whole conversation thing, so...thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Izuku responded.

“Don't worry, they won't bother you again.” Biyu hopes they wouldn’t at least, but she wasn’t getting her hopes up.

Shinsō let out another bitter snort, “Those guys aren’t gonna stop just because you interfered.” There was a story behind that but they didn’t want to pressure him about it.

“They might not, but that doesn’t mean we’re just gonna sit here and let them do as they please either.” Izuku said, firmly.

“Right.” Biyu agreed.

While the two siblings were having a moment, Shinsō meanwhile was sitting there, confused as to why these two would even help him when they didn’t know him.

_‘Are all rich kids like this, or is it just them?’_ If not then these two were an exception.

“We should head back to class.” Izuku suggested.

As much as Shinsō didn’t want to, he knew the other boy was right. Back in elementary school he used to dread the thought of going back to class because his classmates would either pretend he wasn’t there or give him scared looks.

But now, for some reason...he feels like today will be different.

* * *

And he was right.

When they got back to class the other kids avoided looking at him. But he knew why that was. Not because they were afraid or weary of him, but because of Izuku and Biyu. 

Everybody knew the Bĕifāng’s had some influence, but this was scary. 

The students around them were nervously looking in their direction, but made no attempt to say something to them. 

Like he said...truly terrifying.

After what felt like an eternity the school day was finally over, and Shinsō couldn’t wait to get home. But apparently fate had other plans for him in the form of the two siblings that helped him.

“Target—” Izuku said, grabbing the right arm.

“—Captured.” Biyu said, grabbing the left.

Shinsō was too busy being stunned to react properly by the sudden rough handling by the two siblings. Next thing he knew, the two were dragging him off in a black vehicle. The car taking off with him inside, possibly having just been kidnapped by these two siblings without warning.

* * *

“We’re here.” Biyu announced with her trademark smile.

Instead of saying a retort of some sort, Shinsō was too busy gaping like an idiot. Why the reaction you ask? Simple, because he was brought to the freakin house of the Bĕifāng family! What person in his situation wouldn’t be freaking out right now?

Just how rich are these guys?

He didn’t have time to stand there and process everything as he was pushed out of the car and dragged through the giant gate. 

His jaw actually dropped when he saw how big the place was on the inside. Too damn big in his opinion.

“You guys...are too damn rich.” He said with an exasperated sigh.

Biyu chuckled, finding his reaction to everything to be hilarious. Izuku was equally amused. They drag him inside the house where they were greeted by someone at the door. 

_‘Probably a butler or something.’_ Shinsō thinks.

“Welcome back, young mistress, master.” The person to greet them was a tall man with short platinum blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and fair skin. He was also dressed in green robes, which Shinsō guesses must be the theme here.

“We’re back, Fai.” Izuku greeted the man.

Fai nods to them before turning his attention towards the purple haired teen, “And who may this young man be?”

Shinsō took that as his cue to introduce himself, “Nice to meet you, I’m Shinsō Hitoshi.” He bowed after saying his full name.

A kind smile appears on the man’s face, “Likewise, young master Shinsō.”

“Huh…?” Shinsō said dumbly. He could understand the man saying that to Izuku or Biyu, but not him.

“There’s no need to look so confused, Fai’s just naturally polite.” Biyu assures him with a light pat on the back.

Okay then…

Shinsō lets his eyes wander around the halls as Fai leads them somewhere. He was only paying half attention to what they were saying, but from what he managed to hear—Fai was taking them to the family room where everyone was waiting for them. 

While walking down the halls, he let his eyes look at all the portraits that are hanging on the walls. In the portraits were the faces of members of the family.

Impressive was the word that came to mind when looking at the portraits.

Not only were they impressive, but it also showed just how much the family value and are about each other, too. 

One big happy family.

“And here we are.” Biyu announced, sliding the door open. Sitting inside was the matriarch of the Bĕifāng clan, and both Izuku and Biyu’s mother—Hien.

At the sight of her two children, she smiled, “Welcome home, you two.”

The woman was greeted with hugs from them both, chuckling at their display of affection that hasn’t changed since they were young. Her gaze son shifts from her children over towards Shinsō, “Hello there, young man.”

Nervous, he bows his head in greeting, “N-Nice to meet you, I’m Shinsō Hitoshi.”

“Pleasure to meet you as well, Shinsō-kun.” Hien greeted back, “Would you like to stay over and have dinner with us? I’m sure my children would very much appreciate it if you would.”

Many thoughts went through Shinsō’s mind as he never would have expected the famous Bĕifāng to be so...normal. Anyone on the street can tell you that out of all the powerful families residing here in Japan—the Bĕifāng’s hold the most power out of all of them.

Shinsō was expecting a typical stick up rich family, but this isn’t what he was expecting at all.

“Um...I’d have to call my parents to let them know—” Before he could finish, the matriarch cut him off.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll be sure to contact them myself and let them know.” Hien said with a smile.

“...” 

If this were a different situation, then he’d swear that he was being forced to eat with some kind of mobster family. 

“...Okay.” 

* * *

“Zhen, you little thief! That’s my meat!” A young man with short black hair and green eyes accused, pointing a finger at the boy across from him. 

“What are you talking about, Shun? Don’t you know it's first come, first serve?” Zhen responded with a smirk.

“We never made up such a rule!”

“Well now we have.”

“You—!”

An annoyed sigh cut them both off, “That’s enough from both of you. Can’t we for once have a peaceful dinner without the two of you doing this every time?” The annoyed male had long, brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail, and the same green eyes as the other two.

“It's not me that always starts it, but him, Shen!” Shun defends himself.

“You’re the one losing his mind over some little piece of meat.” Zhen stated.

“Shut up, you little punk!”

“Make me.”

Shen just sighed once again at their childishness.

“Just another family dinner.” A soft, kind voice chuckled at his siblings' silliness. He also had long hair, but didn’t tie it up and preferred to leave it down, with the same green eyes.

“There’s nothing amusing about them acting like morons, Renshu.” Shen counters.

“Now, now.”

_‘What...the hell…?’_ Was the current thought going through Shinsō’s head as he stared at the chaos that was the infamous family. When thinking of family dinners, this was not what he had in mind. Instead of eating like he expected a typical rich family would—they instead acted the complete opposite. 

Not stuck ups...but a real loving family.

“Surprised?” 

The question was directed at him. He looks to the side of him, looking into the viridian eyes of Bĕifāng Izuku.

Call him crazy, but he could have sworn the other boy was amused because of Shinsō’s confused expression.

And honestly...he couldn’t blame the green haired teen for it. 

If their roles were reversed he would also find this amusing in a way.

“...I don’t know if I’d say that.” He finally answered.

Hell yeah was he surprised, and rightfully so. He had so many expectations of the famous family that he could hardly believe that this is what he’s met with.

But...it wasn’t really all that bad to be honest.

Not to mention the food was really good.

After dinner was over it was time for him to head back home. Strangely he wanted to stay here a bit longer, but knew that it was time for him to go.

The head matron didn't want him to go back on foot and decided it would be safer if he was driven home. She really is a kind person. Just like his own mom.

“Thanks for inviting me over for dinner, the food was really good.” Shinsō politely thanked.

“Glad you liked the food, my mom is an amazing cook, isn’t she?” Izuku smiled.

“Wait, your mom made all that food? For real?” He figured they had some cooks that made the food, but never would have guessed that Hien-san made it all herself.

“That’s right, I sometimes help her, but today she wanted to make everything herself because today was a special occasion.” Izuku explained.

“Special occasion?”

What special occasion?

“Today was the first time we brought a classmate home and introduced them to the family.” Izuku said.

...say what?

“You’re kidding.” He was the first classmate of theirs to be brought here? That was rather hard to believe—no, actually it wasn’t. Their classmates from elementary school probably only got close to them so they could brag about being in the same class as two members of a powerful family.

Trusting others didn’t come easy to them, and that’s something Shinsō understands very well, for it was the same for him. Trust is a fragile thing, once it’s lost...getting it back can sometimes be impossible.

“Thanks for agreeing to stay over for dinner, having you over was really fun. My brothers and mom enjoyed your company.” Izuku was sincere in his thanks.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Shinsō rubs the back of his head, “Seriously don’t mention it.”

“You’ll have dinner with us again won’t you?” Eagerness with a hint of hopefulness was heard. Obviously the other boy was hinting at wanting Shinsō to come back over for dinner again.

Oh, what the hell. Why not?

“Sure.”

Seeing the huge grin on his face was worth it.

* * *

By tomorrow morning, it had been established that he was officially friends with the two siblings. 

No one tried messing with him, being too afraid to get on the bad side of the two siblings that acted like his own personal bodyguards. If he hadn’t been invited to their house for dinner that one time then he would feel offended by their actions.

But he had to remind himself that he was their very “first” friend ever. That word felt foreign to him because all his so-called friends abandoned him when his Quirk manifested. Would these two have the same reaction and abandon him when they find out about his Quirk?

Nah, these two aren’t like everyone else.

But the fear of their reaction was still there, and he could only hope they won’t see him differently.

He decided that when lunch was over he’d tell them about his Quirk.

* * *

The three decided to have lunch on the rooftop where no one will come up here and bother them. Luckily no one tried to follow them or stop them from coming up here. Good. This was something he needed to say without anyone here interrupting him.

“So, hey, there’s something I need to tell you guys…” Damn, he was getting nervous.

“What is it?” Biyu asked.

Izuku was giving him a questioning look, but otherwise said nothing.

Lowering his chopsticks, he looks them right in the eye, “You guys already know I’m not the most popular person, but I haven’t told you why…” He trailed off, dammit why the hell is this so hard?

“The reason why I’m not all that liked...is because of my Quirk.”

“Your Quirk?” Izuku inquired.

Shinsō nodded, “My Quirk is...Brainwashing.” There he said it. 

“...”

“...and?” Izuku said.

“...Huh?” Was Shinsō’s dumbfounded response. That was all they had to say? Nothing else?

“Were you perhaps expecting us to view you in a negative light?” Biyu questioned, hitting the nail on the head.

“Well, no, but…” He was expecting them to have a bigger reaction than this.

Izuku lets out a small sigh, “Shinsō-kun, I don’t blame you for wanting to keep the subject of your Quirk personal. You’ve been through a lot because of it, looked at as evil, called a villain, and dealt with bullying.”

Just like him.

“We will never judge you simply because your Quirk isn’t up to society’s standards,” Izuku smiles this time, “You are you, and that will never change.”

Honest words that he’s never heard before pierced his heart. He could actually feel the tears trying to gather inside his eyes, but wiped them away quickly.

Biyu chuckled at him, “There’s no need to cry, Shinsō-kun.”

“Shut up, I’m not crying.” He denied.

“Oh, if not, then what’s that gathering inside your eyes?”

“Nothing!”

“Really?”

“Leave me alone already, will you!”

Izuku looks up at the sky with a smile, “What a nice breeze…”

* * *

From that point on, the three teens were inseparable. They were always seen together at school and outside of it.

Their classmates didn’t try to harass Shinsō anymore. It would be stupid of them to try, not after the first time when Izuku used his Earthbending to make a point. So no one tried to bully Shinsō anymore, and for once in his life...he felt like he could breathe.

After school, he would hang out over at their place and went to their family dojo. Izuku explained to him that it would be good to learn some hand to hand combat and protect himself. There was logic behind that as using your Quirk a lot can make you vulnerable to villains, so it’s best not to be a one trick pony and just relying on your Quirk.

Shinsō didn’t seem to mind this as he believed it would be helpful to him in the near future. 

He would soon start to rethink that maybe he shouldn’t have been so eager to learn hand to hand combat from their dojo—being tossed around like a rag doll and being sore all over to the point of not being able to move can make one rethink their choice.

But not him.

No pain, no gain, right?

A few more weeks had passed before everything finally seemed to click. Groups were formed and no one stepped out of line, nor was there any attempt at bullying. Not like anyone was stupid enough to try it.

Within those weeks, Shinsō found some things out about Izuku. One, Izuku likes to meditate a lot, two, he can’t feel when someone is trying to sneak up on him, and three...he’s a natural born hero even though he denies it.

A good example of this would be when he tried sneaking up behind him during a random sparring session at their dojo and promptly found himself flipped over on his back. 

Yeah, he’ll ever do that again.

Back to the point, Izuku is definitely the hero type, yet for some reason he denies it with a passion. Seriously, how can one deny that helping get cats out of a tree, stopping random muggings, rescuing a kidnapped child, and other heroic acts? It made no sense to him so he asked his sister what’s up.

Biyu gave him a n unreadable expression that revealed nothing, “It’s because of his scars.”

“Scars?”

She elaborated, “Before, he used worshipped heroes and looked up to them like any other child would. But...when faced with constant rejection and cruelty of the world around you, one starts to think that is it really worth being a hero for these kinds of people?”

Oh, so that’s what it is.

So he had to go through the same thing as Shinsō, possibly even had it worse off than him. Come to think of it, Izuku was vicious towards those bullies and looked like he was about to bury them alive with his Quirk.

Scars…

Not just any scars, but emotional ones that never fully healed.

It was after another sparring session that the two of them decided to just sit and relax, but the air around them reflected something else. He’s not the pushy type, in fact he’s the complete opposite and would rather avoid confrontations. But this was different, and he had to prepare himself for what they were going to talk about.

Izuku sat lotus style before facing him, looking him dead in the eye with conviction that he’s never seen before. That alone tells him that this was serious and that he should be prepared for what was about to be revealed.

“Hitoshi-kun, I see you as my best friend, so I want to tell you about my past and about the kind of person I am.” Izuku started off saying.

Hitoshi nods.

“I’m adopted.”

…

Wait...what?

Before he could even try to say anything, Izuku keeps talking, “I’m not related to Biyu, siblings, and other members of the family. My name wasn’t Bĕifāng Izuku, either—but Midoriya Izuku.”

Hitoshi stared, like really stared at the boy sitting in front of him. Not only did he just reveal that he was adopted, but he’s doing so with a calm demeanor and holding his head up with pride, not at all ashamed that he’s not a blood relative, but someone adopted into the family.

He decides to keep quiet as he knows there’s more Izuku wants to tell him.

Before coming to live here...my life wasn’t great,” He continued, “In fact it was awful. I was diagnosed Quirkless, and from then on everything changed. My best friend no longer saw me as a friend, my mother treated me like glass, and everyone shunned me.”

Hitoshi had to calm himself before he went out there and track everyone from his past down and tell them off. Izuku had a harder life than him growing up, but what saved him from despair was being adopted by a powerful, influential family.

“Sometimes...I would cry myself to sleep at night as I couldn’t understand why they all treated me so cruelly just because I didn’t have a Quirk. One day on my way home from school, something happened.”

“What was it?” Hitoshi inquired.

“I was passing by a nearby lake and suddenly felt something flow through me. The next thing I knew the earth below me moved.” He explained.

“So you awakened your Quirk late.” Hitoshi stated.

“That’s right, naturally I was excited and told my birth mother...her reaction wasn’t pleasant.”

“...What did she do?” 

Izuku closed his eyes, “She pleaded with me to stop being delusional and accept that I will never gain a Quirk.” His tone was neutral, but Hitoshi could only wonder what his child self’s reaction was when his own mother said something so harsh to him.

“Naturally I argued with her and was about to show her outside when she slapped me.”

“Wha—?! Slapped you?!” 

“That’s right.”

What kind of mother does something like that?!

“What the hell…?” He could literally feel his anger begin to rise, but had to reign it in.

“My heart hurt when she did that, not only that, but my former best friend would call me a liar and use his Quirk on me and bully me. No one defended me, and no one was on my side. I was alone.”

Hearing this hurt Hitoshi.

“To make matters worse, unable to deal with everything, my birth mother decided to send me away to an orphanage and never look back. The place was horrible and the head matron always singled me out—naturally, the other kids followed her example,” The memories of his past were dull now, but it still hurts, “I couldn’t take it anymore and fled while seeking refuge in a forest nearby.”

“Did you meet your adopted mother there?”

He nodded, “I did. She explained to me that I was a special child and told me of who I really was.” 

“Who are you?”

At his inquiry, the sun from the outside beamed over Izuku’s frame, “I am...the Avatar.”

Of all the things he was prepared for his friend to say, it certainly wasn't that. 

“Avatar?”

“Yes, the Avatar is the human embodiment of light and peace. Long ago, only the Avatar could master all four elements—Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. By mastering these elements, the Avatar would use them to keep the balance of the world, that includes both mankind and the spirits of the Spirit World.” This was something his mother told him years ago, but the information stuck with him.

“In other words, instead of All Might being the Symbol of Peace, the real symbol is you.” Hitoshi theorized.

A huff of amusement escaped Izuku, “Don’t let the others in the house hear you say that. They’ll start agreeing with you.”

“Anyway, my past life left the spirit portals open and renounced being the bridge between the two worlds to let humans and spirits live in harmony.” He said.

“Wait, spirits? As in actual spirits?!” Hitoshi exclaimed.

“That’s right, but at some point in time, humans had lost the ability to see spirits, and their Guardian Spirit.” Izuku said.

“Guardian Spirit?”

“From what my predecessor learned before her passing, spirits and humans had gotten along so well in fact that some spirits decided to watch over and protect them by acting as guardians—hence they were called, “Guardian Spirits.” He explained.

“I see, so does everyone have them?” Hitoshi asked.

“They do, I can see them because I’m connected to the spirit world. As a matter of fact...I can see yours clear as day.” 

“Really? What does it look like?” Hitoshi leaned forward in eagerness.

Izuku gave him a teasing smirk, “Not telling.”

“Huh? Why?” Hitoshi pouted.

A good hearted chuckle was what he got in response.

* * *

After the confession of his past, the relationship between Izuku and Hitoshi had grown. Their friendship was of complete trust and understanding, and Hitoshi vowed to never betray that trust. In truth, the two of them had a lot in common, both experienced the sting of rejection for different reasons, but they were still rejected. The pain of their pasts have made them stronger as they grew, the connections they forge will only grow stronger with time.

Hitoshi only grew closer to the siblings, with Izuku being the one he was closer with. The other boy’s past still made him angry because of all the people who treated him badly, but knew that Izuku had moved on from it. Some of the memories were probably still there however, but something told him that Izuku would be okay.

For he will always be right by his side.

* * *

**🌊Torrent Of Waves🌊**


	3. 🌊Chapter Two: Torrent Of Waves🌊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fighting Tournament is held and those from different countries attend to prove which country is the strongest. As it comes to its climax however, a Tsunami appears, threatening the safety of many, but Izuku already knows what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry I haven't been keeping up on my schedule, but I haven't been writing because I have an infection in one of my teeth that has a crown putting me in so much pain that I didn't even feel like eating. Luckily I was given some pills by my dentist that has reduced the infection and swelling greatly, so my spirit for writing has been ignited. 
> 
> Also, for my Attack On Titan story, I'm going to write a better version as the one I posted on here isn't the one I had in mind, so I'm going to a new version of the story and write another story that involves both Eren and Mikasa as Soulmates, and another story where they're all in High School, it's going to be called Attack On High School. 
> 
> Look forward to it!

Time rolled on as their second year of middle school started.

There hasn’t been any major changes except for the fact that Hitoshi was still very close to the siblings. Izuku and Bitu became somewhat celebrities during their time at the school, but no one tried to approach them.

Hitoshi had changed the most compared to his first year. Spending his time at the dojo has made him rely more on hand to hand combat than just relying on his Quirk.

Now if he were to ever go up against a villain, he could go toe to toe with them while chatting their ears off in an attempt to catch them off guard. 

There’s also his “secret weapon” to account for, but he’ll keep that to himself.

Izuku cherishes Hitoshi’s friendship greatly and feels relieved that telling him about his past didn’t change anything between them. If anything, Hitoshi felt anger for him because unlike Hitoshi who had the support of his parents during hard times—Izuku had no one.

Rejected by his birth mother, best friend, and others. 

Sometimes it amazed him just how cruel humans can be towards their fellow man.

All men are created equal, huh?

Yeah, right.

Currently, Izuku was practicing his kata in preparation for the International Junior’s Martial Arts Tournament. The tournament is held every year, with the purpose of it being for promising youths to show off their physical skills. That’s how it looks on the surface anyway—

—But that’s nothing more than a cover.

The true purpose of holding the tournament every year was for other countries (Japan included), to send their strongest fighters and show them off to other countries. These strong fighters represent their countries by showing off not only their fighting prowess, but to send a message.

_ Start any sort of conflict, and we will retaliate by using our strongest. _

Hitoshi had no idea of this, but some influential families and government officials did. As wrong as it sounds, and it is...these countries were using children to represent them and showcase them as human weapons. It made him sick too his stomach honestly as he couldn’t understand why the tournament was even necessary.

Luckily, Izuku explained to him why.

_ “Peace never lasts long for there’s always a trigger, and once it's set off...chaos will descend.” _

In other words—

—The tournament was necessary to express good will and peace...less it leads to another World War.

And that’s something everyone wants to avoid, hence the tournament and peace talks with the representatives of various countries.

This actually helps him understand why Izuku is needed more than the heroes—for he’s the one that can actually bring peace and restore balance should things go to straight to hell.

A calm sigh brings him back to reality as he looks up to see that Izuku was done with his kata forms. 

_ ‘He’s been practicing since early this morning according to Biyu. That’s some dedication.’  _ Hitoshi thinks, “Done for the day?”

“Yeah,” Izuku chugs down some water before wiping his face, “The tournament is in a few days, so it's best to be prepared for it.”

“Still can’t believe it though,” Hitoshi said, “That the tournament was actually a way for different countries to send in their best fighters to represent them, and as a show of peace.”

“Technically it's no different from the tournaments of the past before Quirks became a normal thing. A tournament would be held and fighters all over the world would come to compete, the only difference now is that the tournament isn’t just for fun like it was in days past.” Izuku explained.

“Yeah, now it feels more like an actual death match—except you guys aren’t actually going to kill each other.” Hitoshi grimaced at the thought.

Izuku smiles, “Don’t be ridiculous. They won’t let it go that far.”

“So you say, so where's it being held this year anyway?” Hitoshi asked.

“Here.” Izuku replies, putting his shirt back on.

This made Hitoshi raise a brow, “So they’re going to be holding it here this year, huh? That means all of Japan will be watching.”

Izuku nods, “That’s right, you should be prepared to get up early in the morning at that time.”

“Huh, why?”

A smirk appeared on the greenette’s face, “Because you’re going to ride there early with my family. Each represented fighter is allowed to bring a “guest of honor” with them, and this year we’ll be bringing you.”

“Are you serious?” He felt honored just to be training here in their dojo, but to go as far as to invite him to something important as the International Junior’s Tournament? One couldn’t help but feel honored and privileged to be invited to such an important event.

“I am. Don’t forget that you’re an honorary guest of the Bĕifāng house,” Izuku reminds him, “No one will say anything to deny that fact.”

Feeling his cheeks warm up a little, Hitoshi hides his face in his hands out of embarrassment,  _ ‘Dammit, does he have to be like this?!’  _

“But still, for you to be selected to fight this year, are you nervous?” Hitoshi asked.

“No,” Izuku responds, looking outside to stare up at the clear blue sky, “I’ve been selected to represent the Bĕifāng family—and I intend to dominate my opponents no matter who they are.”

Such fierce determination shook Hitoshi to his very core. That alone told him just how serious Izuku waas about winning this tournament and proving something to the world that rejected him and tossed him aside like garbage.

_ ‘Almost feel sorry for the poor bastard that has to go up against him.’  _ Hitoshi thought with a small grimace.

Elsewhere—Todoroki Abode, 10:30 A.M .

Meanwhile at the Todoroki household, Fuyumi Todoroki was currently waiting for her little brother to come home from private school. She couldn’t help but feel a little excited as they were going to watch the International Junior’s Martial Arts Tournament together. 

She had no idea her brother was even interested in something like that, but guess he does.

The sound of a slide door being opened alerted her that someone was home and tensed a little, but soon relaxed when she heard her little brother’s voice.

“Welcome home, Shōto.” She greeted him happily, approaching the door, “How was school?”

Shōto takes his shoes off at the entrance before turning to her, “Fine…” the same reply every time, it was obvious he was finding going to school—or should he say the school his old man forced him to go to was very tedious and a waste of time.

Fuyumi gave him a sympathetic smile, “Cheer up, when the tournament starts we can watch it together like we promised. Unfortunately, Natsu won’t be watching with us…”

That’s to be expected, Shōto thought. Natsu had nothing against them, just their rotten old man who cares for nothing else except his goal. If he had his choice then he wouldn’t be living in this house, but he couldn’t leave Fuyumi here all alone with  _ him _ , and she didn’t want to leave because of Shōto.

“Did he say if he was going to watch the tournament, too?” He inquired.

Fuyumi nodded, “He’ll text us to let us know what he thought about it this year.”

Just as he was about to say something, the front door opened again, alerting them that their father had come home. The atmosphere changed in an instant—Fuyumi tensed a little, but he held firm. His fear of the old man had been replaced with hate, so there was no longer any fear of him.

The two siblings were in the family room but of course their father found them there. Patriarch of the Todoroki Family—Todoroki Enji, and Number 2 Hero in all of Japan.

Enji didn’t even bother to greet them and simply got to the point, “I’m sure you two are aware that the International Junior’s Martial Arts Tournament is in two days.” He said it as a statement, not a question.

“Yes?” Fuyumi wondered why he was bringing it up. Of course she and Shōto were planning on watching it together, but their father found the tournament to be a waste of his time so why is he so interested?

“Every year countries from around the world pick one individual to represent them in the tournament,” Enji explained, “Naturally, I nominated Shōto to participate this year and represent Japan.”

A dark look appeared on the boy’s face at that.

But, Enji wasn’t done, “However, they’ve already chosen someone to represent Japan—a member of the Bĕifāng clan.” He said with annoyance.

Fuyumi suppressed her urge to gasp at the mention of the famous clan. From what she understands, the most powerful Quirk users are from powerful families with strong bloodlines that dates back years—decades even.

There was the oldest out of all of them—the Bĕifāng’s, then the Todoroki’s, Īda’s, and finally the Yaoyorozu’s. Four influential families, but only one of them has been around far longer than the others, and that was the Bĕifāng’s. From what Fuyumi understands, the Bĕifāng’s seemed to be a rather kind family as they donate to charity and care about citizens, despite not being heroes.

“We will be going to observe the tournament first hand,” Enji said it in a way that left no room for argument or discussion, “Shōto, you will go and observe the person that was chosen over you. To be passed over for someone else—a Bĕifāng no less is unacceptable.”

Shōto resisted the urge to sneer at him,  _ ‘All you ever think about is your pointless ambitions. I’ll go to the tournament and do things my way, not yours!’ _

**Current Location—International Junior’s Martial Arts Tournament**

The stadium was jam packed, there was no seat that wasn’t filled with anticipated, eager visitors to see who would come out on top. This tournament is the biggest anticipated fighting competition, the only thing coming close was the UA Sports Festival.

“Heh, it's really packed in here, huh?” Hitoshi comments, eyeing the many people that came here to see a bunch of preteens fight.

“Well that’s to be expected,” Biyu said, sitting next to him with a smile, “This is the most anticipated fighting tournament with UA’s Sports Festival coming in second.”

“Huh, I didn’t know that,” Hitoshi hums in thought, “Have you watched the UA Sports Festival?”

Biyu tensed in her chair before a look of disgust showed in both her eyes and expression, “Yes...I’ve had the misfortune of witnessing the Third Years Sports Festival.”

Hitoshi couldn’t keep the grimace from showing on his face,  _ ‘What the hell happened during the Third Years Sports Festival?’  _ Before he could even think to question her about it, there was the sound of a gong before all at once the fighters that were personally selected by their elected leaders, or their country in general came walking towards the center stage.

_ ‘This is it.’  _ He found himself leaning forward in either anticipation or excitement. As his eyes wandered over to the faces of each fighter and instantly spotted Izuku. 

His best friend was dressed in all dark green with gold trimmings on the robes, and black boots. He was sporting a dark green shirt with long sleeves, along with dark green pants. The symbol of the Bĕifāng clan was plastered on the back of the shirt.

_ ‘Wow...the rest of the fighters are sizing him up already.’  _ Not like it was all that surprising, but it had to be uncomfortable. Having all those eyes on you would be enough to make anyone feel isolated and targeted. But then again this was Izuku, and he wasn’t about to let his fellow fighters make him like prey.

“Oh.” 

“Hm? What is it?” Hitoshi questioned, looking in her direction.

Biyu was looking straight ahead, “Endeavor is here with his children.” She states.

Endeavor is here?!

Hitoshi casually looked in the same direction she was and sure enough, sitting in the front row was none other than the Number 2 hero, sitting to his right were a girl with white hair with red streaks and a boy who looked to be about their age with white hair on one side and red on the other. 

What the hell was Endeavor doing here?

“It isn’t all that rare to see Pro Heroes here,” Biyu explained, “If I recall, mother told us that All Might himself came here and caused quite the commotion.”

“All Might did?” Hitoshi couldn’t see the Number 1 Hero causing any sort of commotion.

“He didn’t cause it on purpose,” She elaborated, “The crowd was acting erratically because the Number 1 Hero came to support the fighters.”

_ ‘In other words, he unintentionally caused such a commotion that no one could focus on the tournament.’  _ He thought dryly.

Fai, who was sitting next to them spoke up, “It would appear the announcer is about to start.”

Just as he said, a man came up to the stage and stood in the middle, microphone in hand,  **_“Greetings ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the International Junior’s Martial Arts Tournament! Many of you have come here to see such promising youths fight and compete against one another! Let us all give our competitors a round of applause, shall we?!”_ **

Everyone in the audience clapped their hands, anticipated to see the fight that will soon happen.

**_“I’m sure you’re all eager to get this started, so let's do that! Let the tournament...begin!”_ ** As he said that, the screen behind him lit up and two names were selected.

  
  
  


**🇺🇸Cai Ryder 🇺🇸**

**vs.**

**🇬🇧Baker Anemone 🇬🇧**

  
  


The first fight will be against the two fighters selected to represent America and England. Both fighters gave each other a look as the rest of the fighters left the stage and went to the waiting room. 

“Are they allowed to use their Quirks?” Hitoshi questioned.

“Yes, they are.” Biyu answered.

Well, okay then.

He watches as the gong goes off, signaling the start of the match. Ryder was the first to make a move, both his hands were encased in a glowing ball of light as he charged towards Anemone. But she wasn’t about to let him get in the first hit as she responded with her legs, both were encased in black armor. Fist met foot as the two engaged in fierce combat.

Hitoshi gulped, a bead of sweat pouring down the side of his face, “I can see why this is different from the normal martial arts tournament…” Cause this is insane! Forget fight, these guys look like they’re gonna kill each other!

“To see something like this can be overwhelming at first, but remember the fighters gathered here were personally chosen by their leaders to display their strength.” Biyu reminds.

And he can see why. 

The way these guys fight, he’s nowhere near their level, nor should he try to be.

It felt as though this fight had dragged on for a while, but finally—Ryder got in a good hit that sent Anemone out of the ring and practically crashing to the ground.

“That’s enough!” The referee announced, “Winner, Cai Ryder!”

Hitoshi leaned back against his seat, “That was intense.”

“And it’ll get even more intense as it goes on.” Biyu states.

And he knows that, but it was still nerve wrecking.

_ ‘Wonder how Izuku’s doing in the break room?’’  _ Hitoshi wondered.

* * *

Impressive was what Izuku thought as he watched the first fight. No one else was watching, but him, which in his mind was probably because they believed there was no point in analyzing their potential opponents.

Having seen enough, he sits down on the bench before closing his eyes and opting to clear his mind. 

Unfortunately the universe had other plans.

The bench next to him practically exploded, but he kept calm and eyes still closed. Such a fierce aura the person who destroyed the bench was exuding. That aura was directed only at him though. Expanding his senses, he could feel the rest of the competitors were only slightly nervous at the sudden move, but didn't dare move to intervene.

“This is who Japan picked to be their representative?” The voice mocked, “Can’t say I’m impressed.”

Provocation, huh?

Well, it's not like this wasn’t bound to happen, stick a bunch of capable fighters that were personally chosen by the leaders of their country in the same room together—of course egos are going to clash.

But unfortunately for his aggressor, Izuku is no longer someone who gives into intimidation—

—Not anymore.

“Oi, you hear me, Bĕifāng?”

Instead of answering, Izuku merely opened his eyes,  _ ‘Looks like the next match is about to be announced.’  _

**_“The next fighters to compete are—_ **

**_—From our very own nation! Bĕifāng Izuku!”_ **

Hearing his name be called, he stands up and walks away, not even bothering to acknowledge his aggressor.

“Oi!”

Izuku ignores him, walking down the tunnel and out onstage to meet his opponent. He wasn’t even surprised when his opponent turned out to be none other than the aggressor. A brawny fighter from South Korea, his name is something Izuku doesn’t bother to remember—not because he’s arrogant, but because knowing it wouldn’t be all that important right now.

His opponent smirks at him, “Looks like this’ll be an easy victory for me, and here I thought Japan was supposed to bring their strongest.”

And now he’s resorted to trying to taunt him in order to get a reaction.

South Korea really decided to pick this person to represent them? How disappointing.

* * *

Hitoshi would rather be down there with the fighters right now. Anything would be better than dealing with Biyu right now as the girl was shaking in utter fury, trying to reign in her temper less she does something she’ll regret. 

_ ‘All because some muscle brained idiot insulted her brother.’  _ He thinks with a small sigh, sibling love can be truly terrifying. Looking over at Fai, he saw the man was just smiling away and not trying to help him at all.

Jerk.

* * *

Fuyumi looked down sadly at the arena. Her eyes were on Izuku and not his opponent. She couldn’t help but feel sad as the other boy looked to be around the same age as her brother. Speaking of which…

Shōto’s eyes were also focused on this Izuku boy. Reading emotions is something she’s gotten rather good at over the years (not like she can help it, with a father like Endeavor), meaning she could instantly tell the emotional state of her siblings.

Her younger brother had taken his own special interest in Bĕifāng Izuku. As to whether this was good or bad she had yet to know. Hopefully good.

“Hmph, trying to taunt a member of the Bĕifāng clan,” Enji scoffed, arms crossed, “And this is the fool South Korea sent to represent them? Pathetic.”

Fuyumi decides to tune him out and turn her attention back down to the arena in worry. Will the boy be okay? Don’t get her wrong, she’s not doubting his fighting abilities, it's just that his opponent looks really buff and strong.

* * *

“Are you both ready?” The referee asked them both.

Izuku’s opponent cracked his neck with a grin, “Let’s get started already!”

As for Izuku himself, he simply nodded as he waited for the match to start.

“Second match...begin!” The referee quickly took a step back to avoid getting caught in the crossfire.

The unnamed opponent grinned before stomping one foot on the ground...but that proved to be a fatal mistake, which was unknown to him.

Izuku sensed and anticipated the man’s next move very easily. Calmly, he took a step forward before moving his foot across the arena ground and waited. Once he sensed his opponent was about to slam his other foot down—he made his move.

Stomping down first, a trail of the earth below his feet headed towards his opponent with everyone watching in anticipation to see what would happen.

And they weren’t disappointed.

The moment his other foot touched the ground, it stepped on the trail of earth Izuku sent in his direction, making the man do the splits. His back was towards Izuku as his legs were forcefully spread apart.

* * *

Hitoshi winced, “Ouch.”

Biyu pleasantly smiled, “As expected of Nii-sama.”

“This fight is already over.” Fai said with a smile.

* * *

Ignoring his opponent's painful squeal, Izuku made a motion with his hand, sending five earth pillars at his opponent back—slamming the man into the stadium walls.

A ruthless, yet flawless victory.

“Winner, Bĕifāng Izuku!”

In response to the crowd going wild over his victory, he simply walks away to head back to the waiting room.

* * *

“How did he do that?” Fuyumi wasn’t expecting that to happen and neither was anyone else in the audience. Compared to the last match, this one was swift and brutal. Izuku’s opponent had more muscle and looked like he could cause some serious damage. That didn’t seem to matter as Bĕifāng Izuku took his opponent down quickly and efficiently.

Enji had no words as he didn’t want to admit that he didn’t understand what just happened. His dumbfounded expression didn’t last long as a smirk appeared. There were many rumors about the positions members of the Bĕifāng clan would take up in the near future, but unfortunately—none of them were heroics. Disappointing, but it looks like this boy will be different. This boy will be the one to challenge his son, and there was no doubt in his mind—Bĕifāng Izuku will be the one to challenge his son and bring him to the top.

Shōto wasn’t focused on the cheers of the crowd, or anyone else’s thoughts but his own. What happened just now took him by surprise, mostly because he was expecting something different from this fight. However what he saw blew up his expectations completely. There was no intense hand to hand combat like the previous fight—instead it was a one-hit knockout that was both swift and brutal.

His eyes lingered on the green haired boy’s back for a little while longer, his mind deep in thought. 

* * *

The matches went on after that—some were intense while others were swift. And the one fighter who took down his opponents with swift movements was the famous Bĕifāng Izuku.

No matter what moves his opponents tried to use against him, they were all useless. They were all quickly defeated, and to add insult to injury—Izuku looked like he barely worked up a sweat. There was no sign of fatigue or anything of the sort—he was calm and composed whenever he was called to fight and didn’t look tired in the least when defeating his opponent.

Truly a prodigy.

Just as the tournament was getting to its climax—

**_RING!_ **

**_RING!_ **

**_RING!_ **

A blaring alarm went off, scaring the crap out of everyone. People surged up from their seats out of booth fear and panic. No one knew what was going on but didn’t want to stick around to find out as they practically gathered around the exit.

**_“WARNING! This is an emergency, please get in a single file line and head to the stadium shelter!”_ **

“Wh—What’s going on?!” Fuyumi exclaimed, looking around nervously. Was there a villain attack going on? 

“A villain attack?” Shōto wondered aloud in his usual monotone tone of voice. How he can remain calm in this current situation was beyond her understanding. 

“No,” Their father said as he put his cellphone away, “It's a tsunami evacuation.” But even knowing that, their father didn’t look all that concerned—only annoyed.

Fuyumi felt frustrated at her father for not caring about civilians at this time. He’s a hero and it was his job to protect others, and yet…

**_“Please evacuate to the stadium shelter in a single file line.”_ **

Still slightly annoyed with their father, she and her brother move towards the shelter while he went off to look as though he were going to help deal with the tsunami problem. 

_ ‘Is your ambition really that important?’  _ She angrily thinks.

* * *

Hitoshi was sitting with Biyu and Fai in the evacuation area along with both the civilians and fighters.what were the odds of a tsunami appearing out of nowhere, and it wasn’t a normal one from what he was seeing on the news.

This one was big...bigger than any other that was recorded in Japan. 

He could already see some heroes were at the scene, ready to see if there was anything they could do against the massive water.

“What do you think?” Hitoshi asked Biyu.

Her response was to smile, “Izuku can handle it. The heroes don’t need to do anything.”

Hitoshi didn’t even bother to suppress a smile when he thought about the expression on the heroes faces when Izuku shows up to take care of the tsunami instead of them.

_ ‘This should be interesting to see.’  _ He thought, staring at the screen that was in the shelter area.

* * *

In case of natural disasters it was up to the heroes to deal with it for some had Quirks that were perfectly suited, while others who didn’t were in charge of keeping people away and getting them someplace safe.

“So, how do you purpose we deal with this?” Kamui Woods questioned.

“Right now our job is to make sure no civilians come near the water,” Backdraft explained, “Gang Orca is on his way. Hopefully, he might be able to do something about some of the water with his Quirk!”

Gang Orca’s Quirk allows him to utilize hypersonic waves that’ll be extremely useful right now. If Gang Orca can somehow get in the water and use his Quirk from within, then maybe—

“Wait, what is that kid doing?!”

Both heroes snapped their attention towards a green haired boy wearing familiar clothing. They recognized him instantly, it was the same boy who was fighting in the tournament not too long ago.

“Is that…”

“Bĕifāng Izuku?! What is he even doing here?!” Backdraft exclaimed.

Izuku ignored the sounds around him as he continued walking towards the giant wave of water heading right for the city and by proxy, him. The wave was indeed a big one, if something isn’t done then many people will lose their lives.

He won’t allow that to happen.

Deeming that he was close enough, he closed his eyes then opened them again as they were pure white.

**(Legend of Korra OST Greatest Change)**

All of the heroes present starred as the boy levitated in the air, both arms outstretched. At once, the giant wave stopped in its tracks much to their astonishment. They watched on as the boy made fluid movements while still in the air, the giant wave following—this told them that the boy was controlling the wave as though it were no big deal.

As they were watching on, two new, but familiar heroes arrived at the scene.

**“WE’RE HERE!”** All Might announced, setting Gang Orca down as he insisted on giving the man a lift.

“What’s wrong, why are all of you just standing there?” Gang Orca demanded.

None of them said a word, but one hero opted to point at the levitated Izuku, making All Might and Gang Orca look up. They both saw him make such fluid movements when controlling the giant water wave which seemed to have dwindled.

**“What in the world…?”** All Might openly gapped like a fish.

Gang Orca was clearly impressed by such a display as he had never seen any hero control a water wave as big as this one. Such amazing control and power for someone so young.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Izuku had finally made the giant water wave cease—it was no longer a giant torrent of water threatening to destroy the city and take many lives. With the looming threat of the giant wave over, Izuku floated back down to the ground, his eyes returning to their normal green hue.

**(Legend Of Korra OST: Greatest Change END)**

All was silent for a moment as the surrounding civilians and heroes could not believe what they just witnessed. Was this real? Was what they saw really real? Did this boy really just do all that?

A clap broke the silence before more clapping was heard before cheers began to be heard from all the civilians who witnessed such a spectacle. The gathered heroes couldn’t help but feel impressed and some even clapped themselves.

**“Truly magnificent! To walk right into danger without any consequences to his own person, he has the makings of a great hero.”** All Might said, his trademark grin in place.

Gang Orca was inclined to agree.

The sound of a helicopter was heard above them, but no one thought much of it because they assumed it was a news helicopter, “As you can see the giant tsunami has been contained, but not by the heroes! It was done by Bĕifāng Izuku of the Bĕifāng clan! Today the civilians know that they owe their lives to this brave young man as he walked right up to the wave without any fear before containing the tsunami easily!”

* * *

**_“As you can see the giant tsunami has been contained, but not by the heroes! It was done by Bĕifāng Izuku of the Bĕifāng clan! Today the civilians know that they owe their lives to this brave young man as he walked right up to the wave without any fear before containing the tsunami easily!”_ **

In one city of Japan was a woman with green hair and matching green eyes. Both hands were covering her mouth, eyes watering as she couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Izuku…” She said, voice wavering as she looked at her son’s face on the tv.

* * *

She was not the only one who recognized the familiar face.

One family with ash blonde hair, with two members having matching red eyes all starred at the screen in complete and utter shock. 

The husband and wife were happy to see the boy’s face on the screen and expressed it, but the same could not be said for the boy. 

His expression was one of anger as he glared hard daggers at the green haired boy.

_ ‘Deku…!’ _

* * *

Everything is calmer now, Izuku muses as he merely stands there and watches the waves move in a gentle fluid manner compared to its once chaotic energy. Looks like he managed to calm the waves for now, good.

Turning around, he walks away at a calm pace, not even bothering to acknowledge the various heroes around him. He didn’t even react to All Might's presence and there was no need to.

“Excuse me, young man! Young man! Can we get an interview from you!” A news reporter tried waving him over, but he ignored her and headed right for the family car that just pulled up.

“Thank you, Fai.” Izuku didn’t bother to question how the man got here so fast as the door was opened for him and spotted both his sister and Hitoshi already in the back seat.

“Welcome back, Izuku-nii-sama.” Biyu greeted.

“Yo, so how does it feel to move a whole bunch of water?” Hitoshi teased.

Izuku huffs in amusement.

Fai closes the door before getting in the driver’s seat and driving off, leaving behind flabbergasted civilians and heroes.

“Not one for the spotlight it seems.” Gang Orca comments, coming to stand next to All Might.

**“I admit I’m surprised, a member of the Bĕifāng clan displaying such a powerful water Quirk, but…”** All Might trails off..

“Go on.” Gang Orca urges him to continue what he was saying.

All Might ‘s expression was a serious one as he decides to speak up once more, **“No, it's probably nothing. I should get going.”** With those departing words, the Number #1 hero took to the skies, leaving a confused Gang Orca behind.

Unknown to the other hero however, All Might was in deep thought,  **_‘This could probably be nothing but my thoughts running wild, but...from my general understanding the Bĕifāng clan are prominent Earth Quirk users. And yet that boy used two Quirks, both Earth and Water…’_ ** shaking his head, the hero decides not to think too much about it.

* * *

Back at the stadium shelter, everyone else had been cheering as they saw what Izuku did to stop the tsunami wave. To think a young boy could stop a tsunami like it was nothing really surprised them, but they were happy that he did something to stop it.

Fuyumi was both impressed and relieved by the display. She saw the boy walk towards it before levitating in the air and actually moving the wave like it was nothing. Amazing! So he was just like her younger brother, a dual Quirk user!

Shōto’s thoughts were different from his sisters. He couldn't believe that someone around his age would have such display of power. After witnessing what he just did the dual haired boy was even more convinced that Bĕifāng Izuku was more powerful than he was letting on.

_ ‘Just who are you really, Bĕifāng Izuku?’  _

* * *

Due to the sudden tsunami and emergency evacuation, the tournament ended with Bĕifāng Izuku declared as the winner of the whole thing. No country disputed that claim, nor did the fighters. After seeing what the boy could do, they believed the right course of action would be to let it go.

Gang Orrca gave an interview and praised Izuku for his courage and dedication to protecting the people by controlling the wave with such proficiency. He also commented that he would make an excellent hero in the near future.

Unfortunately for him and the rest of the heroes though, the Bĕifāng family will have something to say about that.

* * *

  
  


**🔥Agni Kai🔥**


End file.
